


Regret

by trextyrano



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Age Difference, Isi cerita nggak sesuai judul, M/M, Maafkan otak sengklek saya, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trextyrano/pseuds/trextyrano
Summary: Nggak Tahu kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba pingin bikin fanfic Kamen rider Blade dengan unsur omegaverse. Salahkan jiwa fudanshi saya gara-gara nemu doujinshi Mutsuki X Tachibana R-18 di otakurepublic dan juga kenapa aku beli tuh doujinshi.
Relationships: Kamijou Mutsuki/Tachibana Sakuya
Kudos: 2





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Nggak Tahu kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba pingin bikin fanfic Kamen rider Blade dengan unsur omegaverse. Salahkan jiwa fudanshi saya gara-gara nemu doujinshi Mutsuki X Tachibana R-18 di otakurepublic dan juga kenapa aku beli tuh doujinshi.

_Tachibana's POV_

Dua tahun lalu, aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan.   
Aku tahu kalau diriku seorang omega tapi aku malah tidak bisa menjaga diriku dan mengalah pada seorang alpha.   
Ya aku tahu kalau alpha selalu mendominasi dan akan mendekati omega untuk menjadi mate mereka. 

Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah, alpha yang melakukan perbuatan itu adalah alpha yang masih muda, sekitar lima belas tahun yang berarti dia masih remaja pada saat itu. 

Kejadian itu bermula ketika orangtua Mutsuki pergi berlibur ke luar negeri dan mereka yang memintaku untuk menjaga satu-satunya putra mereka. 

Mutsuki, itulah alpha yang kumaksud. 

Meski dia alpha, tapi sifatnya berbeda dengan alpha pada umumnya. Mutsuki tidak pernah berpikir untuk mendekati seorang omega untuk menjadi mate baginya. Bahkan dia memerlukan obat khusus untuk membantunya mengendalikan diri di masa rut. 

Selama aku mengawasinya, aku berpikir kalau dia sebenarnya remaja yang baik. 

Hingga hal itu terjadi... 

Nozomi, wanita beta yang merupakan teman dekat Mutsuki, mengatakan kalau ada yang aneh pada Mutsuki dan menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya. 

Dan ketika aku sudah datang, memang benar kalau ada yang salah pada Mutsuki. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang ke rumahnya setelah aku berterima kasih pada Nozomi karena telah mengabariku. 

Setelah sampai ke rumah Mutsuki, aku menuntunnya masuk ke dalam setelah aku membuka kunci pintu rumah yang Mutsuki bawa sebelum keluar. 

Dengan susah payah, aku menuntunnya hingga ke dalam kamarnya. Ketika aku sudah membaringkannya di tempat tidur, tiba-tiba dia memegang pergelangan tanganku. 

"Mutsuki?" tanyaku ketika Mutsuki memegang pergelangan tanganku secara tiba-tiba.   
"Tachibana-san, kau itu omega kan? Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri," setelah Mutsuki menarikku dan melepas bajuku secara paksa, sembari melepaskan kemeja dan celana jeansnya.

"Mutsuki? Apa yang kau...," aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku karena Mutsuki menciumiku dengan ganas. Lalu berlanjut dengan menggigit bagian leherku, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya. 

Dan yang terjadi kemudian, aku merasa sesuatu masuk ke dalam diriku. Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan dan hanya pasrah ketika Mutsuki melakukan itu padaku. Aku mengeluarkan suara desahan untuk tiap hentakan. 

Sampai Mutsuki mencapai klimaks dan aku dapat merasakan cairan hangat yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku, ke dalam rahimku. Setelah semua itu, aku langsung memejamkan mataku, berharap itu hanyalah mimpi buruk. 

Pagi hari, aku sudah terbangun dan aku masih merasakan rasa sakit karena perbuatan semalam. Aku menoleh ke arah Mutsuki yang masih terlelap dalam keadaan polos. 

Aku mengelus kepala Mutsuki. Aku masih berpikir kenapa Mutsuki berbuat seperti itu. Seingatnya Mutsuki tidak pernah berbuat seperti ini. 

Aku mengambil pakaianku yang berada di lantai dan pergi ke kamar mandi, membersihkan sisa-sisa perbuatan kami semalam dan berusaha untuk menghiraukan rasa sakit itu. Setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian, aku pulang ke apartemenku. Satu-satunya hal yang aku perlukan hanyalah beristirahat. 

................... 

Selama lima hari ini, aku merasa aneh. 

Aku selalu merasa lelah, pusing, bahkan mual. Setiap pagi, aku selalu merasa mual hingga aku memuntahkan semua isi perutku. Dan yang lebih parah, rasa mual itu membuatku kehilangan nafsu makanku. 

Karena hal itu, aku mengambil inisiatif untuk melakukan check-up. 

Setelah pengambilan sampel darah, aku menunggu hasil pemeriksaan. Aku hanya berdoa, semoga aku tidak terkena penyakit yang merepotkan. 

Usai pemeriksaan, dokter memberitahukan hasilnya. 

Positif. 

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu, lalu dokter menjelaskan padaku bahwa di dalam tubuhku, ada janin yang berkembang. 

.............. 

Aku hanya duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku setelah aku meninggalkan rumah sakit. Penjelasan dokter masih terngiang di kepalaku. 

Aku hamil. 

Dan tentu saja aku tahu siapa ayah dari anak yang kukandung ini. Tapi bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan hal ini pada Mutsuki? Dia masih muda dan dia belum tentu bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan? 

Apa sebaiknya aku tidak memberitahukan teman-temanku mengenai kehamilanku? Apa sebaiknya aku tidak melakukan kontak dengan semua orang yang aku kenal? Itu berarti aku harus mengurus anak ini sendirian setelah lahir. 

Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin bagiku untuk pindah ke luar kota mengingat kondisiku. 

Aku memang menyesali kejadian yang tidak bisa aku hindari, tapi aku harus bisa menjaga anak yang saat ini masih di dalam kandunganku. 

Time skip dua tahun kemudian.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu, aku menjalani hidup sebagai single parent dari anakku, Sakurai. Dia anak laki-lakiku yang lahir ketika bunga Sakura masih bermekaran. Dan juga, dia seorang alpha. Walau umurnya masih dua tahun, tapi dia begitu pengertian dan kalem untuk anak seusianya. 

Kehidupanku sebagai orangtua bagi Sakurai berjalan normal hingga pada hari ketika aku akan pulang dari pekerjaanku. 

"Tachibana-san?" 

Aku menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilku. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat tidak asing bagiku. 

"Tachibana-san, ini aku, Mutsuki."

"Mutsuki, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" entah mengapa rasanya canggung sekali untuk berbicara padanya. Mungkin karena kejadian yang tidak diharapkan itu. Ah, aku harus jaga bicaraku. Aku tidak boleh mengingatkan hal itu pada Mutsuki. 

"Aku sehat-sehat saja. Sekarang aku sudah kuliah semester tiga," jawab Mutsuki.   
"Oh begitu. Baguslah, Mutsuki," hanya itu yang aku ucapkan. 

............ 

Mutsuki mentraktriku ke sebuah kafe. Kami tidak bertemu satu sama lain selama dua tahun, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau kami mengobrol. 

"Omong-omong, Tachibana-san, kemana saja kau selama dua tahun? Aku berusaha mengontakmu, tapi tidak ada jawaban," tiba-tiba Mutsuki menanyakan hal itu.   
"Oh, soal itu...," Sial, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya. Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya?   
"Aku teringat, dulu ada teman sekelasku yang tertarik denganku. Dia cowok dan juga seorang omega. Walau dia tertarik padaku, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi matenya," Mutsuki menceritakan salah satu pengalaman masa remajanya. 

"Beberapa hari setelah kau pergi, dia mengakui satu hal. Dia mengaku kalau dia memberiku minuman yang sudah dicampur dengan sejenis obat yang merangsang diriku."

Mendengar cerita Mutsuki, aku pun berpikir, mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Mutsuki menjadi beringas waktu itu. 

"Ketika aku mengetahui hal itu, aku tidak bisa terus berpikir. Bagaimana kalau aku telah menghamili seorang omega? Kalau memang aku telah melakukan hal itu, aku ingin bertanggung jawab pada omega itu."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu. Mutsuki masih muda dan walaupun sifatnya berbeda dengan alpha umumnya, tapi dia masih berpikir untuk bertanggung jawab walau untuk hal yang di luar kendalinya. 

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih untuk waktunya, Tachibana-san. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi."

....................

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku masih memikirkan pembicaraan dengan Mutsuki. Apa sebaiknya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau omega yang dia maksud adalah aku, Omega yang dia hamili saat itu? Hanya saja apakah Sakurai mau menerima Mutsuki sebagai ayah kandungnya? Bagaimana dengan reaksi orangtua Mutsuki? 

Mungkin ketika Mutsuki sudah lulus dari universitas dan sudah mendapat pekerjaan, lebih baik aku jujur saja padanya. 

Atau lebih baik kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya secepatnya? 

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, nggak tahu aku nulis apaan. Sumpah, baru kali ini aku kepikiran bikin omegaverse, jadi kayaknya ni fanfic nggak bagus-bagus amat lah.   
> Lagian aku nulis ini sambil nunggu doujinshi baru datang ke rumah. 


End file.
